


Among Us

by becca_dunbar_raeken



Category: Among Us - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Angry Liam Dunbar, Competitive Liam Dunbar, Cute Liam Dunbar, Fluff, Fun, Game Night, Good Friend Corey Bryant, Good Friend Mason Hewitt, Good Nolan Holloway, Good Theo Raeken, Liam Dunbar & Mason Hewitt Friendship, M/M, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Puppy Pack (Teen Wolf), Thiam, morey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26929588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becca_dunbar_raeken/pseuds/becca_dunbar_raeken
Summary: The puppy pack plays Among Us. Can they find the imposter?
Relationships: Alec/Nolan (Teen Wolf), Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 5
Kudos: 73





	Among Us

Liam: littlewolf; blue  
Theo: firstchimera; red  
Mason: intense; green  
Nolan: imnolan; orange  
Corey: invisibleman; yellow  
Alec: imapuppy; purple

“Liam, why do you always have to be blue?” Theo looked over at him.

“I like blue,” Liam glared at his boyfriend.

“Werewolf ears too, really, Little Wolf?”

Liam growled, “better than my nickname being the first chimera.”

“Stop it,” Mason stared at them, “can you two fight this out later? Preferably with your door closed.” 

“Close your door,” Nolan looked over at them.

“Just play the game,” Alec said annoyed.

“Theo, why are you following me?” Liam asked.

“Liam, I’m literally doing a medical scan; you are the one following me.”

“Nolan, did you just vent in front of me? You’re actually terrible at this,” Mason rolled his eyes and was about ready to call an emergency meeting.

*littlewolf calls emergency meeting

“What?” Mason typed.

“Why?”

Liam types, “red is sus.”

“Liam, what the hell!” Theo yelled at him.

“You were following me.”

“No, I wasn’t.”

“Corey, Alec, Nolan why did you just vote?” Theo asked.

“I follow Liam,” Nolan replied.

“I don’t know what I’m doing,” Alec looked over at the chimera.

“I trust Liam more than you,” Corey said quietly.

“Ouch,” Theo looked at the chameleon, “I mean you should, but seriously I’m not an imposter. Look now the other players voted too.”

“For once, I agree with Theo; Nolan literally vented in front of me,” Mason glanced up as Theo was ejected from the game.

firstchimera was not an imposter.

“Sorry,” Liam grinned at Theo.

“I hate you.”

“Nolan, you just vented out of the cafeteria in front of everyone,” Alec looked over at him.

“Uh,” Nolan looked at them as Alec called an emergency meeting.

Imnolan was an imposter. One imposter remains.

“It must be one of the other players,” Liam grumbled, “Theo, why aren’t you doing your tasks?”

“Liam, you just threw me out of the game,” Theo glared at him, leaving his phone on the table.

Liam growled, eyes flashing yellow.

“Fine, I’ll finish my tasks,” Theo guarded his nose, “I’m still healing from last night.”

Nolan looked up, "we didn't need to know that."

Mason was in electrical doing tasks when yellow came up and killed him. Mason looked up and gave Corey a death stare but pretended as if nothing happened.

“Whose job is it to fix the oxygen?” Alec looked up.

“Anyone’s you have to fix that before the times up, or the imposter wins,” Mason looked at him.

“No one told me this!” Liam screamed.

“Liam, we’ve been playing this game for a week now,” Theo looked over at him.

“Mason, help,” Liam whined.

“I’m dead,” Mason looked at Alec and Liam.

“What we lost? Who the hell is yellow!” Alec threw his phone down.

Corey leaned back in his chair smirking as everyone turned and glared at him.


End file.
